


Untitled.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, CMBYN spoilers, Derek leaves BH after Mexico, M/M, chiamate che non finiscono mai e sentimenti, i martedì di Charles Xavier, oh boy quanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: ”[...]perché io non sono Elio e tu non sei Oliver, i miei baci a diciassette anni non li ho avuti e non ho avuto la possibilità di sapere di cosa profumassero i tuoi capelli dopo la doccia o altre mille cose."





	Untitled.

_Oh, will wonders ever cease?_   
_Blessed be the mystery of love_

 

Elio è ancora sullo schermo, fermo immobile davanti al fuoco, sullo sfondo la madre che finisce di apparecchiare per l’Hanukkah e Stiles è già con un piede fuori dalla sala e il telefono in mano.

La chiamata suona tre volte prima che la voce di Derek gli riempia le orecchie per la prima volta dopo mesi e dice, magari chiede ma non è abbastanza concentrato per quello,  _Stiles._  
Gli manca l’aria per quei quattro secondi di troppo che sembrano far panicare Derek che inizia a spostare quelle che sembrano coperte e sussurrare il suo nome prima una e poi tre, quattro volte.

“Derek” inizia poi dal nulla “ _Derek_  ho... ho appena finito di vedere Chiamami col tuo nome e… Dio, devi vederlo. È la storia di questo ragazzo che si trova in mezzo a qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, Oliver arriva su due piedi anche se è tutto l’anno che i suoi lo aspettano e gli sconvolge la vita okay? Un attimo prima sta guardando Marzia come se fosse la più grande conquista della settimana e la bacia come se non ci fosse cosa più importante da fare e poi Oliver mette le mani su di lui, in maniera innocente e quasi distaccata perché Oliver è stanco di aspettare! E Elio, l’ho già detto che il ragazzo di diciassette anni si chiama Elio?, si trova sbattuto in questo mondo parallelo dove l’unica cosa che vuole sono le mani di Oliver su di lui, vuole la sua stupida camicia che è quattro taglie più grande di lui e i suoi baci, che i sorrisi di questo tizio che nemmeno parla del tutto la sua lingua, siano dedicati solo ed esclusivamente a lui. Ci ha messo tre, o addirittura quattro, delle settimane che hanno a disposizione, sei in tutto, per accorgersene e ora hanno così  _poco_  tempo che devono comparire tutto dentro tutto e vivere al massimo quello che hanno perché non c’è  _più_ tempo per altro. E i genitori di Elio sono comprensivi e li lasciano andare a Bergamo, mi porterai mai a Bergamo Der?, per tre giorni e  _lo sanno_ che spezzerà il cuore ad Elio ma sarà esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno, in  quel momento e per attaccarsi al ricordo di quello che hanno vissuto” Stiles si ferma un attimo, il volto rosso dalla frenesia di raccontare tutto a Derek e l’imbarazzo di averlo chiamato per un motivo che ora è fin troppo preciso nella sua mente “e poi  passano sei mesi, forse più o forse meno, e Elio sta festeggiando con la sua famiglia il natale ebreo! Anche se non so se si possa considerare natale, comunque è l’Hanukkah, la festa con il candelabro a sei braccia hai presente no? Ma non è questo l’importante no, non ora. E Oliver lo chiama, lo chiama e Elio gli dice che gli manca, gli manca  _tanto_ e lui, Oliver che è dall’altra parte del mondo, gli dice che si deve sposare. Lo spezza, capisci? Lo spezza perché tutto quello che Elio stava aspettando, per tutto quel tempo era sentirsi chiamare e sentirsi dire che stava arrivando a prenderlo, a trovarlo o qualsiasi altra cosa, non che si stava sposando con una faccia sconosciuta in un paese dove lo definiscono  _l’ebreo strano_  dove finirà per avere una casa e una staccionata, un cane e tre figli, i martedì di fuga. Oh dio ma tu non sai cosa sono i martedì di fuga perché non hai visto X-Men First Class! Lo hai visto vero? Okay, non importa di nuovo comunque Oliver chiama e dice a Elio che sta per sposarsi e Elio piange perché, cristo, che altro poteva fare? Si amano, lo faranno per sempre, sono l’uno per l’altro e non possono esserlo perché hanno il mondo, e probabilmente loro stessi, contro e  _non potranno mai essere._

Ma capisci che io non posso? Non posso accettare di aspettare che Cora mi chiami, un giorno di questi, e mi dica che ti stai per sposare con qualcuno di cui non conosco nemmeno la faccia e che darà qualcosa che io non posso darti con tanto di casa con la staccionata e uno stupido cane con uno stupido nome che ti dimenticherai ogni due giorni e cambierai con la frequenza con cui cambi umore nei giorni storti. Non posso Der, perché io non sono Elio e tu non sei Oliver, i miei baci a diciassette anni non li ho avuti e non ho avuto la possibilità di sapere di cosa profumassero i tuoi capelli dopo la doccia o altre mille cose. Non ho avuto i miei tre giorni a Bergamo a scalare montagne e gridare il tuo nome come se fosse il mio e a dormire fino a tardi dopo aver passato la notte a fare sesso. Non ho avuto i tuoi sproloqui e tu non hai avuto il succo alla pera che preparava mia madre con la ricetta di mia nonna. Io non ho conosciuto i tuoi e nessuno dei due li conoscerà, saluterà mai più ma Derek,  _Der_ ti prego,  _per favore_ , dimmi che non è troppo tardi. Non potrei sopportarlo.  _Per favore dimmi che abbiamo ancora tempo._ ”

La gente intorno a lui lo fissa, la ragazza che era seduta vicino a lui nella sala gli offre un fazzoletto e Derek, in qualunque parte del mondo sia, singhiozza.  
Forte e chiaro, preciso come se solo singhiozzare, prima ancora delle lacrime, avesse abbattuto più muri di quanto avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi altro gesto o parola.   
Stiles singhiozza con lui e sono a chissà quanti chilometri di distanza che si piangono nelle orecchie senza potersi toccare.

“Va bene così Derek, adesso va tutto bene. Non ho più diciassette anni e tu non hai più motivi per correre. Sono tutti andati via, non c’è più nessuno. È tutto polvere e cenere, ma non posso lasciare che anche noi diventiamo così, non posso permetterlo se so che ho le forze di impedirlo.

Non posso aspettare che qualcun altro mi dica che avremo altro tempo, più avanti, per avere quello che non abbiamo adesso perché sono stanco, sono stanco di tornare a casa durante le vacanze e passare davanti ad un loft e un parcheggio. Sono stanco della gente che si dimentica di te e del mio appartamento che non ha una tua maglia da nessuna parte perché non sai nemmeno dove vivo. Io non sono l’Elio della tua storia e tu non sei il mio Oliver” sussurra e John lo fissa appoggiato contro la portiera della Jeep con l’espressione di chi ha sentito tutto e non si è mai aspettato nulla di meno da suo figlio.  
  
“Non sei l’Elio della mia storia Stiles” mormora Derek ad un certo punto, prendendolo quasi di sorpresa “non sei l’Elio della mia storia perché non tornerò ogni estate e me ne andrò ancora prima che agosto possa finire finché saremo abbastanza vecchi da rimpiangere tutto quello che non abbiamo avuto” e ora è Stiles sta sorridendo, gli angoli della bocca tirarti in maniera quasi dolorosa.

“Sono… sto tornando. Ero già a metà strada prima che mi chiamassi, solo...solo non so dove abiti ora. Non so come bevi il caffè o da che parte del letto preferisci dormire o come spremi il dentifricio nel tubetto perché non ho mai avuto la forza di concedermi di pensarci. Ma sto tornando, perché voglio sapere tutto questo e ancora di più.”

Stiles appoggia la testa contro la spalla del padre:” Ti aspetto Der, ti aspetto dove ci siamo lasciati” sussurra prima di sospirare e ascoltare l’ultimo  _sarò lì_ di Derek prima che la chiamata si chiuda.

“Non devo venirvi a recuperare in Messico?” chiede John dopo minuti di silenzio e Stiles scuote solo la testa come a voler dire  _no papà, nessun Messico_ perché il Messico non è l’ultimo posto dove si sono salutati e non sarà il primo in cui si rivedranno.

Il Messico che sembra lontano secoli, come la voce di suo padre che lo spinge ad entrare in macchina o tutto quello che succede finché la testa non tocca il cuscino e le mani sfiorano il braccialetto che Derek gli ha lasciato prima di partire, sul confine di Beacon Hills giorni dopo il deserto e l’Iglesia.

S’addormenta e lascia che il tempo scorra più veloce e li rende più vicini, ogni minuto che passa.

 

-

 

Alla fine Derek arriva, il giorno dopo, che sono le quattro del pomeriggio passate, la barba più lunga di quanto ricordasse, la stessa persona di Derek più imponente di quanto ricordava ma, in qualche modo, più morbida agli angoli di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperare.

Si incontrano a metà strada e si baciano come in qualche stupido film romantico che entrambi non hanno mai voluto vedere e rimangono lì finché la stanchezza di tredici ore, ininterrotte, di viaggio iniziano a farsi sentire sulle spalle di Derek e Stiles lo porta a casa con sé, nel suo letto, e lascia la maglia del ragazzo, del  _suo_ ragazzo, sul divano e i pezzi iniziano ad incastrarsi come la copia di  _Call my by your name_  s’incastrata tra i libri di biologia e tattiche di interrogatorio.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I martedì di Charles Xavier: non chiedetemi come sia saltata fuori, o se fosse una cosa pre-esistente della quale ho deciso di appropriarmi in nome di questa storia e di altre cose ma comunque questi famosi martedì sono il tempo che Charles passa fuori di casa senza che la moglie, Moira, possa chiedere nulla. Basically è una serie di au, anche se in queste non ci si riferisce ai martedì o a giorni specifici, in cui Charles evade dal suo matrimonio, nella quale è stato costretto, per la maggior parte delle volte, e finisce per conoscere Erik che fa sempre qualche tipo di professione che lo porta ad essere di classe inferiore a quella di Charles: che vada dal barista al ballerino negli strip club. Generalmente queste AU finiscono con Charles che fa le valigie, si porta via la sua biblioteca e la povera Moira rimane con una casa troppo grande e sola.


End file.
